Physical Education
by D-chan
Summary: Hiead/Clay, Roose+Yamagi :: Sidefic to Payback :: One-shot :: AU, OOC, shounen ai, mild language :: Remember the incident in P.E. Roose spoke of in the last chapter? Well...


**:: Physical Education ::**

by _D-chan_

Megami Kouhosei

Sidefic to _Payback_

Rating: PG

Pairings: Hiead/Clay, Roose+Yamagi

Warnings: AU, OOC, shounen ai, mild language, odd humor

Disclaimer: Megami Kouhosei and its characters don't belong to me. *shrug*

Notes: I knoooow I ought to be working on _Challenged for a Kiss,_ but I've been toying with this idea since I mentioned it at the end of _Payback_. *grins* Remember when Roose was telling Yamagi about a certain incident that happened after P.E.? Well...

He hadn't really been expecting the outburst then. After all, it was just after Phys. Ed. and he hadn't expected him to find out so soon... Or maybe he was surprised that it hadn't happened earlier. He couldn't tell which.

"Where the hell did you put them?!"

The shout startled everyone present. Many people shot the person shouting a disgusted look, but some edged away nervously. Not many dared to cross him, and whoever just did was probably going to die before the bell rang-- which would be any second.

"Do with what?" was the innocent reply, though the speaker's eyes shifted uneasily.

Hiead Gner snarled. Hiead was a very unpopular boy in the junior year; in the entire school, come to that. He had a dangerous reputation for being ruthless and cold. Even in his freshman year, hardly a senior dared to cross him. He'd only conversed with one other boy before he'd left the year before... But that was a different story.

"I know you took them," he said in a low, threatening voice, advancing on a gangly (but still slightly shorter) boy. This boy was pretty much the complete opposite of Hiead. He was disliked almost as much, but for very different reasons. He was obviously very intelligent and his wide-framed glasses helped support the image. However, he was _not_ a fighter. In fact, he preferred to run if the odds were even slightly against him.

Clay Cliff Fortran's pale brown eyes flitted nervously to the silver-haired junior advancing on him but surprised everyone by saying, "If you mean your cigarettes then... Yes, that's right."

Hiead's gaze was always cold, but when he narrowed his cat-like eyes at the boy they shot splinters of ice. Frost laced his words delicately as he spoke. "Tell me where you put them."

To everyone's surprise, Clay frowned and took a step back, his hand tightening slightly on his textbooks. "No," he said defiantly.

"Don't be stupid. Tell me where you put them."

"No!" Clay looked very nervous and even frightened now, but he continued on. "I hate it when you use those things. They're disgusting!"

Hiead paused, looking mildly surprise. Clay was normally very 'hush-hush' about their relationship, but if he didn't watch his tongue...

"Tell me or I'll kill you." _'Or maybe just strangle you...'_ Hiead thought, smirking.

A blush began to rise in Clay's face. "N-no."

"Why not?" he asked silkily, eyes flashing oddly as he waited the boy's reaction.

"Because... Because I have to kiss you afterwards and it's _gross!_" Clay burst out. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Whoever wasn't paying attention certainly was now. There had been rumors, oh, yes, there had most certainly been rumors. These rumors had varied from Hiead toying around with Clay to Hiead possibly mentally (certainly not physically; someone in their P.E. class would have noticed) abusing the boy. But no one had really expected for it to be a mutual relationship and that was certainly what Clay was hinting at then.

One person watched, fascinated by the scene playing out before him. Their relationship was no surprise to him, as recently he had been able to make friends with the sandy-haired boy trying to avoid Hiead's furious stare. He made a mental note to mention this to his own boyfriend...

Hiead leaned in closer to Clay, whose eyes were nearly as wide as his glasses. "If you don't tell me," he said slowly, "I swear to God I'll leave you... Right here, I'll dump you in front of all these people." His smile was nasty and sent shivers down Clay's spine.

He tried to simply sound forceful, but when he spoke it came out as more of a somewhat high-pitched shout. "Go ahead, do it! I dare you!"

Hiead looked taken aback by his boyfriend's response and the look on his face once the shock wore off was not comforting. One fist was clenched at his side and was trembling as though he were trying not to hit something... Or some_one..._

Someone moved, alarmed that the crimson-eyed boy would start a fight (whether with Clay or with the other nearest person he wasn't sure) but he had no sooner opened his mouth to speak then Clay was suddenly knocked to the floor. Instantly the gym was echoing with chaotic screams. He pressed against the crowd scrambling to get away and caught a glimpse of Hiead having a make-out session with Clay on the floor. He blushed furiously and ducked his head, closing his eyes. It felt wrong to witness such an intimate act; it really did...

Amongst the cries of disgust there was a loud laugh. He glanced over to see Wrecka Toesing, a friend of his, trying to hide a smile and her friend Saki Mimori doubled over with hysterical laughter. Saki was completely straight, but she had always been cheering on the idea of Hiead and Clay, no matter how bizarre it seemed. Come to think of it, she had been the one to convince Wrecka to let him go so he could get together with his _own_ boyfriend...

"Saki, how can you be laughing?" one boy spat in obvious disgust.

Saki turned to him, still grinning. "Because I can't believe it didn't happen sooner." The boy recoiled and she burst into another fit of laughter.

He smiled faintly before he heard his teacher's bellow of surprise and the next thing anyone knew Hiead and Clay had been separated. Clay was blushing furiously but looked oddly pleased and Hiead was smirking wildly. Both of them looked quite rumpled, especially Clay.

"Never... Entire teaching career... Suspended for sure..." the teacher was spluttering, unable to form a full sentence.

"And just when it was getting good," Hiead said coolly.

Their teacher's already red face turned quite purple. "To the principal's office! Now!" he managed to shout just as the bell rang. Hiead shrugged the teacher off.

"I think not," he replied. "We can't be late for class." He knelt down to pick up his own abandoned backpack and tossed Clay's dropped textbook at him-- Luckily the boy caught it. "Come on."

"Coming," Clay answered shakily, still a little dazed.

Roose's eyes were very wide but he was giggling as he left the gym. _'I can't wait to tell Yamagi-kun... He'll definitely want to hear this!'_

**:: Owari ::**


End file.
